


Movie Night

by taehyngu



Category: bangtansonyeondan - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boy x boy, Daddy!Taehyung, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut, Sope, Yoongi - Freeform, babyboy!jungkook, bottom!jungkook, bxb - Freeform, hopemin - Freeform, hoseok - Freeform, jihope - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, namjoon - Freeform, seokjin - Freeform, taegi - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, taekook, top!taehyung, vhope - Freeform, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyngu/pseuds/taehyngu
Summary: Just a basic old fluff oneshot movie night in that bangtan household.......and some smut





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> i promise my writing will get better i’m trying my best   
> also there is a little bit of smut in the end i suck at writing smut but i tried okay.
> 
> i’m a sucker for daddy dom tae

————  
Tae's POV: 

Why does this always happen? Every single time we have movie night two of us argue over who's getting the snacks. This time Kook and I were supposed to, well one of us anyways. 

"You said you would get them earlier." Jungkook says holding back a smile.

"I never said that." I said. 

"Just do rock paper scissors it's not that big of a deal." Jimin adds, Jungkook just rolls his eyes and ignores his hyung. 

"Taehyungie hyung PLEASE will you get the snacks." Jungkook says emphasizing the 'Please'. 

"Hmmmm." I pause.

"Nope." I say.

"How about both of you go get the snacks?" Yoongi suggests.

"That could work bu-" I was cut off by Jungkook interrupting me.

"Only is Taehyungie hyung carries me." He says smiling.

"Fine, lets go." I say standing up and he climbs onto my back and i carry him into the kitchen to get snacks.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Jungkook says as i sit him down when we got into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and began gathering snacks for everyone.

"Are you going to help?" I say looking back at him after getting a bag of chips from the cabinet.

"Maybe." He says.

"Let's just go." i say handing him half of the snacks before walking back into the lounge. 

"Okay snacks are here!" I say sitting them on the coffee table.

"Now what kind of movie?" Namjoon says.

"oh jeez, here we go again." Jin says.

"What do you mean again, it's Hoseok's turn to pick." Namjoon says.

It didn't take long for the movie to be picked, snacks were eaten within the first half hour. By the end of the movie Hoseok, Jimin and Yoongi ended up falling asleep on each other.   
Namjoon and Jin well they were asleep before the end credits. As for Kook and I, we ended up watching the whole movie. I guess you could say tonight was fun after all, even if we did almost fall bringing in all the snacks, hey it’s not my fault hoseoks legs were in the way.   
1-  
no pov  
—

the movie was over shortly, what movie did we watch ahah um maybe possibly 50 shades of grey. tae wouldn’t be lying if he didn’t say he didn’t notice kook was already hard. sometimes when he watches things like this he doesn’t really think of like the people in the movie having sex or ya know other things. he’s told tae before he likes to think of their sex-life. it’s a normal thing right? who knows.  
Namjoon and Seokjin were already leaving the lounge by the time the end credits started rolling to go to bed. yoongi went to his room in the middle of the movie after waking up from a not s short nap, jimin follow behind shortly and then hoseok went to bed as well. leaving only tae and jungkook left in the living room. 

“you thinking what i’m thinking?” taehyung asks, voice lower than normal. Jungkook looked at the older with lust filled eyes as he nodded his head. 

the two boys made their way into taehyungs bedroom since the bed was bigger and the room itself was farthest away from the other boys. i wouldn’t doubt it if jimin and yoongi or namjoon and seokjin were up to something. 

“bed now.” taehyung orders to jungkook who had already been ridden or his over-sized grey sweater. jungkook was only wearing his boxer briefs when he was laying on the bed, taehyung still fully clothed. 

“tae, hurry up it’s cold.” kook says, shivering as the cool air brushes over his skin.

“you won’t be cold for much longer.” tae says now ridding his clothing.   
condoms and lube were already laying out on his bedside table, his room is normally locked so it’s not a bother.   
as tae crawls on the bed jungkook lets out a small whimper as he’s still quiet cold due to the temperature change from not wearing any clothing but his boxers.   
tae begins teasing jungkook a hard member through his boxers palming it lightly. jungkook lays his head back on the pillow while taehyung continues palming jungkook before increasing the pressure on the youngera clothed erection. 

“f-fuck tae keep doing that please.” jungkook whines as he feels himself grow harder. 

“you like that baby boy?” tae asks with a husky tone visible in his voice. he continued palming jungkook and the younger continued to let out quiet whimpers and curses.

“y-yes daddy.” jungkook stutters feeling pleasured by tae’s actions. 

“p-please just fuck me already.” he whines. tae stops palming jungkook, who moans quietly at the lack of contact.

“i don’t need to be prepared, i fingered myself in the shower this morning.” jungkook says, his faves going slightly redder from embarrassment.

“tsk tsk, such a naughty boy.” tae says shaking his head slightly as he grabs the condom and bottle of lube from his bedside table. 

while he works on opening the condom wrapper jungkook thinks ahead and goes ahead and takes off his boxers before motioning for taehyung to stand up so he can do the same. 

“t-tae?” jungkook asks quietly as he’s sort of sitting on his knees in the floor.

“yeah babe?” he says, his tone of voice different but lust still visible in his eyes.

“can i suck you off first?” jungkook asks a smirk growing across his face.

“as you wish.” tae says laying the condominium wrapper down and jungkook begins to pump tae’s member slowly before starting to pick up his pace so he won’t take as long, considering jungkook is the type to be quite impatient.

Jungkook wraps his hand around the base of taehyung dick and moves his hand slowly as he teases the tip of taehyung dick and licks the underside, making taehyung shiver and moan lowly. before he knew it jungkook had already put half of his dick in his mouth and began sucking softly and moving his tongue around the tip. taehyung has his hand tangled up in jungkook a hair and was a moaning mess above him. 

“fuck just like that.” taehyung says as jungkook was now deep throating him and was humming around his cock to keep himself from gagging.

“baby i’m gonna cum.” tae says and jungkook pulls off of him and stands up to meet his boyfriends face which has a confused look on it.

“i wanna ride you.” he says as he kisses taehyung slowly and passionately. tae takes the chance to finally lay down on the bed and grab the condom which was successfully unwrapped and put on. jungkook was still sloppily kissing tae who remembed the lube bottle which he had moved and handed it to jungkook.

“care to do the honor?” tae says smiling with his cute boxy smile. his boyfriend nods and squirts some into his hands before applying it to taehyung cock and slowly sliding it into his entrance.   
jungkook moaned at the fimiliar but also unfimiliar feeling, taehyung moaned out lowly and quietly at jungkooks tight warmth surrounding him.  
tae’s hands made their way to jungkook sides once his was finally bottomed out inside the younger. 

jungkook began bouncing slowly with a little bit of help from taehyung lifting him up as he sat himself back down on taehyung. 

taehyung loved the sight of his boyfriend riding him, his soft bouncy hair moving with every bounce he would do, his big doe-y chocolate brown eyes hooded and shut at some points, his mouth slightly agape in pleasure as taehyung would thrust up into him.   
sometimes jungkook would lean down and have a small sloppy make out session as taehyung thrusts into, which is exactly what he planned to do. he leans down slowly and carefully as taehyung continues thrusting into him, their lips only break for short amounts of time mainly to breathe. occasionally jungkook would moan into the kiss which only made taehyung feel more turned on everytime he would do that.

only a few minutes later tae felt a familiar warm pit in the bottom of his stomach.

“jungkookie, baby i’m gonna cum.” he says in a husky deep voice.

“me too.” jungkook pants as taehyung continues to thrust into the younger quickening his pace to reach his climax faster. after a couple more thrusts the older came inside of jungkook, and jungkook came leaving white on both his and taehyungs chest as he collapsed onto him before rolling over after tae pulled out of him. taehyung ridded of the condom and headed to his bathroom to get a cloth to clean the both of them up. jungkook put away the lube and threw away the condom papers.   
after cleaning up the two boys out their pj pants on, too tired to put on a t-shirt. they both cuddled up to each other before sleeping peacefully. 

—-  
the next morning jungkook woke up first finding one of taehyungs t-shirt’s on the floor and putting it on.  
he walked into the kitchen to find seokjin had made breakfast for everyone as always. he’s an amazing cook and tries as often as possible to make breakfast for all 7 boys in the dorm.

“morning JK, oh wow what happened you look like you were hit by a bus.” jin says as he looks up the meal he’s preparing and over to jungkook.

“if you want to call that bus taehyung then go ahead.”  
jungkook says laughing.

“you two had sex last night didn’t you.” jin asks smirking a bit at the younger.

“it’s not really any of your business but sure believe what you want.” jungkook says as taehyung walks into the room wearing jungkooks great sweater from last night. 

“morning.” he says yawning and wrapping his arm around jungkook a shoulder.   
mostly all of the members were up by now, considering it was 10AM.

“Tae!” jimin hell’s.

“what chim?” tae replies.

“have you seen my phone charger?” jimin replies.

“it’s in my room!” tae says. 

“oh god it reeks in here what happened.” jimin says running into the kitchen. 

“ahah funny story.” tae starts.

“tae and jungkook fucked last night.” namjoon says walking into kitchen and hugging seokjin from behind.

“how did you-” tae begins but is cut off.

“you guys were pretty loud.” he says laughing.   
it’s all fine though we’re all like family we express our feelings to each other and share our stories.

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t write smut but i think it turned out okay??? 
> 
> anyways i’ll still be posting stories bcs idc anyways i’m going to bed now it’s almost midnight gnnn!


End file.
